Life from the beyonda drabble if you will
by LillianaJayWhite
Summary: Sakura went to Japan to tend to a friend thinking he lover Sasori deserves better then her. Now ten years later after she left and he still loves her? but she makes a visit to his gallery after that they run into eachother one more time. What happens?R&R!


Life from the Beyond-Another short-story or a drabble if you will.

She sits down on her bed writing a letter to her lover whom is across sea's in america.

"My love,  
I'm writing to inform you..I'm wanting to end this relationship..For an old friend is ill and I need to tend to her in Japan. So when you return home to Europe. I won't be here. I wish you only the best of women who could make you happy. Sincerly -Sakura"

She lays the letter in a black crept envelope with her lovers name on it. in silver writing, next to the coffee machine. Then grabs the last of her clothing in her suitecase and heads off to Japan..

* * *

**A few days later**

"Sakura I'm home!" a voice calls out and theres no ..welcome home.. that he's granted to. Then he makes his way to the kitchen for his routine cup of coffee when he see's the letters "Sasori" engraved into the black paper he raises an eyebrow and picks it up opening it. A pang of hurt goes through his gut. and he reads it

He swollows hard as it slips from his fingers and floats to the ground. His hands trembling as his eyes filling with tears for he truely loved Sakura. So much he was going to ask her to marry him when he got back home. "S-Sakura.."

the tears leave his eyes and he braces himself against the counter and he looks over to the wall and see's a picture of them two. Sakura smiling and hugging Sasori as his arms wrap around her smaller form and kisses her head when she leans into him more. Hs realizes he just lost the woman who thinks he deserves better then she. _..Sakura....._ he thinks to himself.

**

* * *

**

**10 years later**

Sasori never forgot Sakura..He's been through 3 marriages gave none of his previous wives children. the last one was to a rich German woman whom was killed and had no children. So he inherted all of her money as the husband. He was a famous artist. moved through-out the world. But never once stepping foot in Japan.

As for Sakura. She was married 3 times as well, All of her husbands wanted her for her money. Since she was a world famous model now. Never had any children either because of her husbands her last one tried to kill her for the inheiretence which she had him locked away in a mental instatution She's been to Germany many times,

everytime she's seen Sasori. His face on billboards since he was an artist. her face always next to his on a seperate bill board. It hurt her greatly because no matter how many times she tried to rid of the thought of him. She truely loved him as well as he did. She even kept the jewlrey he's bought her all those twelve years they've been together.

Everytime she comes to the place he's in...She's cried in private of course. She always wonders if he's seen her as well.

* * *

**Court Street Art studio**

"Hey Sasori!" a blonde male calls out to his friend "Yes Deidara?" Sasori asks and the blonde grins "There's word going around that pretty pink haired model is in Germany" Deidara says as his grin grows wider "And your point is Deidara?" Sasori asks almost bored

"And she's in this town for a photo shoot" Sasori spits his coffee all over his desk and looks up at Deidara with that bored expression "Bad coffee.." "riiiiight" he responds back to the redhead _..Sakura...._ Said male thinks to himself "Excuse me?? Anyone here?" "I'll get this" Deidara says and Sasori gets up to clean his mess "fine"

"Well, hello welcome to Court Street Art studio" Deidara replies back clearly knowing whom the "guest" is "may I ask? who painted this splended piece of artwork?" Sakura asks picking up the painting of a mountain and cherry blossoms trees blooming infront of it "Oh my dear Haruno" Deidara says with a whisper to her last name

"The world famous artist who owns this studio of course" "you?" "no not me. _Sasori Aksuna_" Sakura drops the artwork and it crashes to the ground "S-Sasori?" "You know him Mrs. Haruno?" "N-No.. I must go! Heres to pay for the damage tell him I'm sorry!" She ran out of the studio just as Sasori was running down the stairs to see what happened when he saw the woman leave "WAIT! STOP!" he yelled and Deidara's smirk was huge "What are you smiling at? She broke-"

he looked at the painting the one he had painted for Sakura a while back "She ruined it..." "Chill. She gave enough money to pay for most of the damage...Besides-" "Besides what?" he snapped while carefully picking up the artswork "That was _Sakura_. She commented on your work and I quote "splended piece of artwork" unquote" "S-Sakura?" "funny. She stuttered like you did."

"why didn't you stop her damn it!" "She was in a rush once I mentioned your name" Sasori's heart sank and he sighed "I"m talking the rest of the day off to try to fix this.." he carefully put the art under his arm.

* * *

**later that day**

Sakura was just walking out of a building she did her shoot in "Phew what an exhausting day.." She said to herself as she walked through the small cold sidewalks of the town in Germany little did she know Sasori was heading her way with his head down not paying attention.

Sasori was walking mumbling something about his painting, Sakura he was pretty upset he should have listened to his gut when he heard the door open all of a sudden he walked into a person and fell over ontop of them "o-ow...excuse me could you-" he heard a gasp and opened his eyes they widened as he took on the sight of pink hair,emerald green eyes pale skin.

"S-Sakura?" he felt her tense but he didn't move and he stared into th face of his once was lover her head turned off to the side not looking the artist in his redish/brown eyes or looking at his sandy red hair oh how she just wanted to run her fingers through it again. His hair was always so soft.

"please get off of me _Mr Aksuna_.." she said refering the the last name he was of given her if they were still together "I'm sorry _Sakura_.." It's _Miss Haruno_..." "I know" she got up ignoring the hand that was up infront of her and brushed off her skinny jeans and coat and put her winter hat back on and walked past him.

"Sakura wait!" she stopped and looked over her shoulder carefully not looking the redhead in the face or eyes but to the ground "Yes?" "How's your friend? Since you last left me that letter 10 years ago?" "She's...Dead.." she said quietly and walked off again but felt somethign grab her wrist and pull on her until she collided with a strong muscular chest and arms wrapped around her smaller frame.

"I'm sorry..." he said quietly while hugging her. Sakura didn't pull away nore resist then he felt soft hands and arms wrap around his waist and hug back "i've _missed_ you so Sakura" he heard weeping followed by a sniffle "I've _missed you_ too Sasori" he pulled away and lifted her face so she was looking at him

"You don't know how long I've longed to hold you like this again" he said as he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss she secretly wanted-no _craved _from the man she truely loved. She gave in, pouring all of her fustration want,need,desire,hurt into that kiss making it as passionate as ever he followed suit their bodies meshed together as he pulled her closer.

The feeling of wanting the hold her closer-no be inside her filled him with desire and lust for the woman he's loved all those years ago they made their way back to the house she once used to live in and to the bedroom their clothes stripping off in the process. their feeling of wanting to be with one another was finally filling

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this **SHORT** drabble, I thought of it the other day while I was sitting at my brother's computer thinking about a story line for the next chapter of **_"Gang bangers love" _**If you see any spelling errors feel free to tell me-**NO FLAMES** and I will take it down and look over it and repost it after those errors have been corrected! **_-JA NE!_**

**_-Cherrie-chick_**


End file.
